The present disclosure relates generally to tag systems and methods of use. In the conventional art, Radio Frequency Identification (“RFID”) has been broadly used for object identification. However, for a Point Of Sale (“POS”) application, it is difficult to tell whether the object with an RFID tag is on a shelf or has been taken off the shelf but still in the vicinity of the same. Although at a given gain of an RFID tag reader the signal strength is inversely proportional to the distance between the reader antenna and the RFID tag, there is no clear distance separation between a strong RF signal and a weak RF signal.